howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Nate Lahey
}} '''Nathaniel "Nate" Lahey, Jr. is one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. He is a tough, respected Philadelphia detective who works tirelessly to uphold the law. There's only one person that can get in the way of that... Annalise Keating. Assertive and sharp, Nate doesn't allow people to play games with him. As a result, Nate is one of the only people Annalise can really be herself around. But that doesn't mean they're entirely honest with each other. Biography 'Early Life' For twelve years, Nate worked for the city of Philadelphia as a detective. At some point, his wife was diagnosed with cancer. 'Season 1' }} After coming up with an idea that could be useful in Gina Sadowski's trial, Wes Gibbins hurries over to Professor Annalise Keating's office, where he finds her getting ready to have sex with Nate Lahey. The detective tells Wes to get out. Annalise leaves the room to meet Wes in the hall; Wes presents his idea, but is told that it's not good enough. A couple days later, Nate is called to the court as a witness. Annalise asks where he was the night Detective Gill supposedly acquired the video that incriminates Gina. Nate states that he was "at a friend's." Annalise finds it odd that it took so long for evidence to get logged into the computer, but Nate tells her that sometimes that's what happens. Annalise asks if Nate has ever known them to alter video footage to help the prosecution get a conviction. He states that he has, thus winning Gina's case. (...) 'Season 2' TBA Season 3 TBA 'Season 4' Following Simon Drake waking up from his coma, Bonnie has Nate go to the hospital to see what information he can gather about Simon's conditions. Later, Nate calls Annalise to inform her that Simon remembers that Laurel was at the party that night and is prepared to give a statement to the detectives. Annalise then uses this information to inform Laurel to hide from the police so that she can deal with it. In the end, Annalise manages to convince Simon to stay quiet about Laurel in exchange for their assistance with getting him a whistleblower visa. Later that night, there's an accident; someone from the District Attorney's Office is dead. He calls Annalise to inform her that someone is dead and they think that it could be Bonnie. Nate then meets Annalise at the parking garage where they discuss who the victim could be. Bonnie comes up from behind them to tell them that it was D.A. Todd Denver who died. After District Attorney Todd Denver's death, he digs into some of Denver's old cases in the database. He finds a suspicious looking case which was signed as open and Nate investigates it. Once he gets to the evidence lockers, he tells the police that they’re looking into old cases to find people with grudges against Denver and goes to an old evidence locker. There is something in the locker, despite the case being supposedly closed for decades. Files on every one of Annalise's associates along with Dominick's phone and the hard drive. Once he returns to the Easton Hotel, he falsely informs Annalise that Denver didn't have anything on them and that he was just bluffing. He hands over the hard drive so that Oliver could hack into it and find illegal evidence against Antares Technologies. Later, after the news was out that Jorge Castillo had been arrested on multiple crimes and that the justices had ruled in Annalise's favor for her class action lawsuit, he called her and was surprised that her phone wasn't "blowing up" with phone calls. Later in his office, he removes the files which he obtained from Denver's locker on Annalise's associates and reads Bonnie's. One of the pages which he stops on is the one with a DNA test which suggests that her child may be alive. Murders Committed *'Nia Lahey:' Due to his wife's illness, Nia had been wanting to end her life for some time, initially asking Annalise Keating for help before she refused. Nate stepped in and acquired the drugs which she took, killing her. Due to how ill she was, the death wasn't classed as suspicious and was ruled a natural death due to natural circumstances. Trivia *On the ABC website Nate is described as "a tough, respected Philadelphia detective who works tirelessly to uphold the law. There's only one person that can get in the way of that... Annalise Keating. Assertive and sharp, Nate doesn't allow people to play games with him. As a result, Nate is one of the only people Annalise can really be herself around. But that doesn't mean they're entirely honest with each other..."https://abc.go.com/shows/how-to-get-away-with-murder/cast/nate Appearances Gallery Promotional Photos Season 1 1CastPoster1.png 1CastPoster5.png 1CastPoster12.png 1CharacterPoster18.png 1CharacterPoster19.png 1CharacterPoster20.png 1CharacterPoster21.png 1CharacterPoster22.png Season 2 2Cast1.jpg 2Cast2.jpg 2Cast30.jpg 2Cast31.jpg 2Cast32.jpg 2Cast33.jpg Season 4 4CharacterPoster3.png 4CharacterPoster10.png References ---- es: fr:Nate Lahey Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Murderers Category:Season 5 Characters